Ai's New Boyfriend?
by Snow White Griffin
Summary: Ai told Ueki that she has a new boyfriend. What will he do? Will he break them up or will he just let them be together? Read on... UekixAi
1. Chapter 1

Yay! My first original idea! (Claps) This story may or may not have anything to do with my first story and if it does have anything to do with it, it happens either after the Tournament or after LoU+. It's up to you. Like I said before, enjoy!

* * *

**Ai's New… Boyfriend?**

Chapter 1: Discovery

It was a nice warm summer's day in Japan, perfect for activities like swimming, kite flying and afternoon naps. But sadly, the students of Hinokuni Junior High School couldn't enjoy it.

They were trapped in class, feeling hot, sticky and sleepy at the same time. Some of them were even sleeping, including a certain green haired boy while the teacher, also a familiar character, is teaching in front of the class. They wished that school is over so that they can enjoy their summer holidays.

"… How much does Y cost if X is equivalent to –50?" Kobasen asked, turning around to see if there were any volunteers. His cheeky grin turned into an angry frown when he found out that most of his class were sleeping while only a handful of them were struggling to keep themselves awake. A vein can be seen popping on his head.

Kobasen was well known throughout the whole school for his cruel and unusual punishment towards his students, especially towards sleepy ones. He walked behind his table, picked up his bag on the floor and placed it on the table. He unzipped the bag and took out… an air horn. He stretched out his arm in front of him to keep the air horn as far away as possible from his ears while the other arm was busy covering one of his ears to prepare for the right moment.

_**PAAAAAAAAAAAARP!!! **_Kobasen had just pressed the button on the air horn.

The students woke up immediately, shocked to hear it and quickly paid close attention to him… except for the green haired boy who was still sleeping at his desk. Another vein popped on the teacher's head. He walked over to the boy's desk, the air horn still gripped in his hand. The others covered their ears. They were ready for it. Kobasen pressed the button again.

This time, Ueki woke up immediately, startled to hear the deafeningly loud sound and shouted, "Oh no! The race has started!" and in his haste, he fell face first from his chair. "Owowowowow!" he said, rubbing his nose. The others were in an uproar laughing at his antics. Ai was the only one who didn't laugh at him. Instead, she walked from her desk at the window and punched him on the head, saying that was for being an idiot. The class laugh even louder.

"Okay, settle down class," Kobasen said, trying to calm them down. "And Ai, Ueki, please return to your seats," both of them returned to their seats, a blush clearly seen on Ai's face (Ueki was too dense to understand the whole situation) with the class giggling and snickering, believing the rumours that Ai and Ueki are in love with each other are true. The class then resumes back for another hour learning maths with Kobasen, his subject being the last one for the day.

Once the last bell rang, the whole class cheered, marking their school days were finished for the semester. "Remember to finish your homework!" Kobasen said, even though he knew that nobody will listen. They quickly stuffed their bags and rushed out of the classroom, making plans for their holidays.

Both Ueki and Ai left the classroom and went home together amidst all of the snickering, giggling, whispering and an occasional wolf-whistle they received. Ai tried her best to ignore them completely except for a light blush on her face. Ueki was emotionless, still not understanding the whole situation. (He thought they were talking about a stupid romance drama on TV).

They took a shortcut through the park, talking occasionally about homework, their plans for the holiday along with Sano, Rinko, Hideyoshi and Tenko. Soon, they arrived at the front of Ai's house.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, Ueki," Ai said remembering something that she had forgotten a while ago, "… I have found myself a new boyfriend!"

"Oh, okay…… W-WH-WHAT?!" Ueki said in shock, the message finally registered in his brain seconds later, not believing what he had just heard.

* * *

Ooooh! Ai has a new boyfriend! What will happen after this? What will Ueki do? Stay tuned to find out! 

(By the way, I'll be doing 'Awaiting Destiny' and this story at this story at the same time).


	2. Chapter 2

Before I begin, I want to say thanks to all of you who supported me and reviewed my story. Thanks, guys!

* * *

Chapter 2

"You have a new boyfriend?!" Ueki said, still not believing the blue haired girl.

"Yup!" Ai said enthusiastically. "Don't tell me that you're _jealous_ Ueki," Ai added, in a cheeky girly tone, pressing especially on the word 'jealous' while elbowing him.

"N-no, I'm not jealous," he said with a light blush on his face, realizing what he had just said. It's true he was a little ( ? ) uncomfortable with the idea of her having a boyfriend but, he simply reasoned that he was just too over-protective of her even after the 'Battle Game' had ended days ago and that it had became a habit. "So, who is he?" he said, trying to make his voice sound casual.

"It's a secret…" Ai said, smirking.

"OK, then… Can I guess who he is?" he asked.

"Sure! But I'm positive you can't guess _who_…" she replied, still smirking.

"Is he… Um… Uh… Robert?"

"No."

"Sano?"

"Nah, he's dating Rinko."

"Kilnorton?"

"Nope, not my type."

"I got it! It's BJ! You're dating BJ!"

"NO! I'll NEVER date that perverted hip-hop freak!!!"

"Well… this is a tough one… How about that spiky-haired blonde guy in the orange jumpsuit, or even that grey haired guy with a mask covering half his face and reads adult novels?"

"Uh.. Ueki, they're manga characters."

"Oh, right. Hmm… Manga… Hey Ai, I think that fighting at the 'Battle Game' and all, sounds a lot like a typical shounen manga. I wouldn't be surprised if they publish it."

"Ueki, you're missing the point here. We're talking about my new boyfriend, not mangas, and besides, it's highly possible that nobody would make a manga series about the 'Battle Game'. It's not as if there's some winged guy from another dimension making it right now. All right, maybe some Heavenly Beings would do it but I still think it's not possible."

"Oh," he said, feeling uncomfortable all over again. "Then, is he Pecol?"

"Huh… No, Ueki," she sighed. He's somebody you never fought or even met before. He's not even a 'Power User," she sighed again. I think I might as well tell you who he is, since this conversation is bringing us nowhere."

"OK, who's he then?" the still uncomfortable feeling boy said.

"His name's Natsume Atatakai from Kuroba Junior High School. He's the star player for that school's swimming and baseball teams. He's also cool and quite handsome with his soft black hair, his light-coloured skin, his gorgeous eyes…" Ai had started to daydream. Ueki had to snap his fingers in front of her face to bring her back to reality… after realizing what was happening minutes later, of course.

"Huh?!" she said, back to reality. "Oh! I almost forgot, he's around the same as us."

"All right then," he said, relieved that she had finally finished. "I'll be seeing you then, bye."

"Bye, Ueki."

He turned and left her house, walking slowly towards an apartment building where he and his family currently lives in, while thinking about what Ai had just said to him…

_Ai has a boyfriend? No way… _he thought. _She can't, she simply can't because… because… Well, she simply can't! _he frowned and sighed, finally accepting that piece of news. _It's her choice. I can't change that. She has a new boyfriend and I should be happy for her. I shouldn't interfere… _He thought about it all over again. _Maybe I should… No! I shouldn't! Maybe… No! I should! I shouldn't! Yes! No! _He continued arguing with himself all the way home and into his room.

**Ring! Ring! **He can hear the telephone ringing.

"I'll get it!" Shoko picked up the phone. "Hello," she answered. He can hear his sister's voice pausing before continuing. "Oh! You're one of Kosuke's friends." Another pause. "Yes, he's home." Yet another pause. "OK," she stops talking to the phone and shouts to him. "Kosuke! Your friend wants to talk to you!"

"All right," he shouted. He goes and answered the call. "Hello?"

"Yo, Ueki! Guess who?" A familiar voice said.

"Hey, Sano!" he replied cheerfully. A talk with one of his other friends managed to cheer him up.

"How are you?"

"Fine, thanks. You?"

"I'm fine too. Listen, Ueki. Me, Rinko and Hideyoshi here want to come over and visit you. You know, hanging out together and you and Ai can show us around. How about it?

"That's great! You guys can come and sleep over at our houses!"

"Really? Thanks! Now we don't have to pay to sleep at the hotel!"

"You cheapskate!"

"Hehehehehe…"

"Hey, Sano. Can you do me a favour?"

"Sure, anything for my pal!"

"OK. It's this…" Ueki then told his comrade about Ai and her boyfriend…

* * *

Now that Ueki finally know who her boyfriend is, I want to say one thing...

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

That is all and, thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry it took so long! The holidays, tuition, Neopets and a Tsubasa Character Guide distracted me. To make up for it, I make the story extra long. Please review after enjoying it!

* * *

Chapter 3

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold on there!" Sano said, still on the telephone. "Are you telling me Ai had a new boyfriend?!"

"Yep…" Ueki sighed. "She does…"

At the other side of the line Sano grinned said loudly, "Congratulations, pal! Now we're even! Rinko and I are together since last week and now…" he paused for a while, realizing something and continued, this time saying it more slowly and softly. "You… and Ai are… together now… Darn it!!!"

"What?! 'You and I are together now?!' NOOOO! But you and Rinko are… are… NOOOOO! I don't want a gay relationship with you!!! I thought we're buddies, not a yaoi couple!!! AAAAAAARGH!!!"

"Calm down, Ueki! We're not a yaoi couple…" Sano was trying to calm him down while rubbing his temporarily deaf ear. A large sweatdrop had formed behind his head. "Yaoi couples are something that fans come up with guy characters from some TV shows. It doesn't happen in real life… Just now, when I said Ai, it's as in Mori's name, not I as in me…"

"Oh! OK!" Ueki was relieved. "Eh, Sano! How come you said 'darn it' just now? Aren't you supposed to be glad about it? And besides… Ai's in love with another guy…" Disappointment can be heard clearly in his voice.

"No, when I said 'darn it' it's because I lost a bet to Rin… WHAT?! That's incredible! Somebody _else_ is in love with her?!"

"Sano, what are you talking about?" Another familiar voice, this time feminine, can be heard on Sano's side. "And, who's on the other side of the line?"

_Rinko?_ Ueki thought.

"It's Ueki. We're discussing about Ai's new guy…" Sano said to Rinko.

Oh! You're just talking to… Ai's new guy?! Are you serious?!" The tone of her voice had just changed from calm and relaxed to excitement and extreme happiness like that of fangirls when they meet their favourite celebrities. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Let me speak to him!"

_Oh, boy_ Ueki thought, this time with a large sweatdrop behind his head.

"Hi, Ueki-kun! Oh my god! Congratulations!!! I knew it that you and Ai-chan will be together! Yay!!! That means I win the bet!"

_So… she and Sano made a bet on Ai and me eh?_ He thought, annoyed. He spoke. "Actually… Ai's not in love with me. She's in love with some other guy named Natsume Atatakai…"

"… You two make such good… HUH?!" It's clear that she didn't really paid attention to him. "Another guy?!" She paused for a while, shocked to have heard that. Ueki thought she was feeling sorry for him, but he was very mistaken. "That's just make the whole thing even better! What does he look like? Did she dump you? Are you jealous?!" She was more excited.

Her chatter was interrupted by a loud 'toot' sound along with some rumblings and screeching.

"Is that a train?" he said, confused and a little bit startled by the noise. He can hear the announcer telling where the train is moving.

"Yes, it is! We're on our way to pick up Hideyoshi-kun and go to your town. But, forget about that! Tell me, are you jealous?!" He can hear people boarding the train.

"How come you didn't tell me earlier that you guys are coming here today?"

"Don't change the subject! I'm dying to know, are you jealous?!"

"N-N-No… No, I'm not." A blush appeared on his face.

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Ye-es you do!" Sano had joined his girlfriend.

"No! I'm not!"

"Yes, you do! Yes, you do! Yes, you do!" They began chanting.

"No, I-"

"Kosuke!" His sister interrupted him.

_Yes! Thank you, sis!!!_ He cheered in his thought. "Sorry, my sister called me, talk to you later!" He hung up.

He thought his sister was in the kitchen or the living room, asking him to help her with the chores but, when he turned around, it turned out that she was directly behind him. She was standing there, her arms crossed and an amused smile on her face.

"You like her, don't you?" She asked.

"Oh no! Not you too!" he said, not expecting his sister to know about it. "How long did you… have you been standing there? And, have you been eaves-dropping on me?!"

"First of all, I've been standing here since you've picked up the phone. Secondly, yes, I've been eaves-dropping on you. And third, do you like her?"

"Who?" he bluntly asked (even at the most serious of times he can be like this).

"I think you know who…"

"Um… Britney Spears?"

"Err… Have you been listening to me? I've been asking you whether you really like Ai-chan or not and, no, not just as friends you know, I'm asking something other than just frie-"

"A classmates? Yeah, she's a really nice-" he interrupted.

"No, not that! I'm-asking-if-you-love-her!" She talked very fast to avoid from being interrupted again.

"N-No! I'm not in love with her!" he said. _Shoot! Stupid fast-talk!!_ He continued in his head.

"Ha! Don't try to lie to me, little bro! I've been living here with you since you were a baby! Besides, I can tell by that look on your face that you're lying to me." She said triumphantly. "And don't try to give me those 'Shojo eyes' of yours, I'm immune to it by now!"

_Drat!_ He was just about to do it to his older sister.

"Now, tell me, are you in love with her?" She edged closer to him.

By then, Ueki felt even more trapped than he was with his two friends. Out of desperation, he shouted while pointing towards the window, 'Look! Harry Potter is kissing Lord Voldemort!!!"

"Really?!" His sister quickly lost interest in him and looked out of the window, her eyes sparkling with interest.

_Now's my chance!_ Without wasting any time, he ran towards the door and out of his apartment. He ran until he was sure that his sister couldn't find him in his hiding-place… which was at the next town, in front of the nursing school hostel, up on a tree. He knew that the hostel was one of the places that his sister will NEVER visit during the holidays. (The place was practically deserted, except for some birds and butterflies).

He also knew that his sister had very sharp hearing so, he stayed in the tree for two hours… then only he remembered that his sister WILL never find him there. He climbed down the tree and when he was just about to go away, he spotted a telephone booth near the hostel.

He was really curious. _If Ai's together with that Atatakai fellow, shouldn't they be going on dates once in a while?_ He thought as he reached for the phone and putting his 100-Yen coin into the coin slot. _Yeah… so, if I know when they're going out then, I can protect her if that guy tries to do anything bad to her!_ He punched in her number and waited for somebody to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" Ai answered the telephone.

"Hi, Ai!"

"Hi, Ueki!"

"Yeah, Ai. I talked to Sano and the others and we decided to go to an amusement park next week. We haven't decided when to go there yet. So, when can you come?" He lied.

"Well, I'm free next week. I can go there almost any day, except for the day after tomorrow, that is. I have a date with Natsume-chan from 10.00 am to 5.00 pm.

_Now she's using affectionate terms on him? This is bad…_He thought as he continued. "OK… How about Tuesday then? It's just the day after tomorrow after the day after tomorrow and all of us can meet up in front of your house."

"OK, as long as it doesn't interrupt my date with Natsume-chan…" He can hear her daydreaming voice. "Hey, do you want to know where we're going? We're going to the zoo, then to the café, the movies and the park, where I know that we will have a wonderful time…"

_Wow, she's really love-struck! She doesn't even know what she's talking about! This is even worse!!!_ He thought and answered. "Oh, Ok. See you, then." 

"All right…" They hung up.

"Oh no!" Ueki mumbled as he walked back towards his town. "They're dating this Sunday! What am I gonna do?! She's been babbling on and on about their date that she doesn't even realize that she told me the places and time of their date…" He suddenly realized something himself. "Places and time of their date?! That's it!" He walked to his apartment and began planning, even though he doesn't even know what to do.

When he arrived at the apartment, his sister told him that Rinko, Sano and Hideyoshi were at the train station. So, he had to walk all the way to the train station, pick them up and since they had cancelled their bookings, Ueki had to drop off Rinko at Ai's house and explain to her that he forgot to tell her that Rinko will be sleeping over at her house. Then only will the boys return to Ueki's apartment with Ueki having a giant bump on his head.

* * *

Yeah, I know the last part seemed rushed. Sorry for that. I want to finish this chapter as quickly as I can. (Laughs nervously) 


	4. Chapter 4

Whew! Finished this right on Chinese New Year. Yay, Chinese New Year!!!

PS. If you have trouble imagining Natsume, just imagine him as Sasuke from Naruto or as another Natsume from Gakuen Alice or any other cool/emo black-haired anime guys...

* * *

Chapter 4

"Uhh… Ueki, can I ask you something?" Sano whispered.

"Sure, as long as it has nothing to do with me and Ai!" Ueki whispered back.

"All right. First question, why are we wearing makeup and your sister's frilly dresses?!" He asked, while looking down at his blue and white striped dress and Ueki's green floral one.

"So that Ai doesn't recognize us. And besides, the face powder hid your scar." He said as he straightened the bow in his hair.

"Then why does my Rinko-chan wear hip-hop clothes?!"

"Oh, you!" Rinko slapped him on the shoulder playfully while covering her mouth with her other hand, blushing. "It's 'cause she will spot me pretty easily!"

"OK, Rinko-chan!" He turned back to Ueki. "Then why'd your sister here cosplaying as that girl from that 'Kingdom Hearts' game?"

"Her name's Kairi," Shoko replied, haughtily. "And I always wanted to cosplay as a character from my favourite PS2 game!"

"OK…" He spoke to Ueki again. "Last question. Why does Hideyoshi dressed like my grandma?!?!"

" 'Cause I also lost a bet to Rinko!" Hideyoshi said, trying out his best 'grandma' voice, which sounded like a cross between the Hulk with a sore throat and a dying goat's bleating.

The three guys and the two girls were at the zoo, spying on Ai and her 'Natsume-chan'. Both of them were at the giraffe's enclosure, looking at the pretty long-necked quadrupeds while Ueki, his friends and his sister hid behind a large tree.

Ueki sighed. He remembered that the night before, he and everybody else (including his volunteering sister), had been planning on Ai and her boyfriend. Rinko, who was at Ai's house, had been discussing with them through a series of text messages in her mobile phone while pretending to text 'I love you' notes to Sano in front of Ai.

As they watched Ai and Natsume, two guys in their late teens, from the crowd surrounding the enclosure turned and approached Ueki and Sano. The fair-skinned guy leaned against the tree and spoke to them. "Hi. What's up?"

"We're fine, thank you very much.' Sano answered in his so-called 'best girl's voice', which sounded pretty much like an owl high on alcohol. He was a bit nervous and worried about him and Ueki (especially Ueki) blowing their cover, but the two handsome guys didn't seem notice.

"Shinichi," his dark friend said to the fair-skinned guy. "Why don't you take that 'greenie' over there while I take this 'blackie' over here?"

"OK, Heiji!" Somehow, Shinichi and Heiji didn't notice that Rinko, Shoko and Hideyoshi (?!) had begun to giggle behind them.

"Hey there, baby," Heiji said to Sano. "I'm Heiji Hattori and my friend over there," he pointed to Shinichi who was blabbering on about himself to Ueki, "is Shinichi Kudo. What's your and your friend's names?"

"M-my name's um…Ami! Ami…er…Okami!" Sano said nervously. "His, I mean, her name's uh…Midori! Midori…Chidori!"

"Ami Okami? Midori Chidori? What are you talking about, Sano?" Ueki interrupted Shinichi by talking to Sano, not bothering to disguise his voice. He turned towards Heiji and Shinichi while Sano looked at him in shock. "Sorry, fellas. Me and Sano here are dudes."

If you thought that Sano was the only one shocked there, then you're wrong. It's extremely hard to put into words about how shocked Heiji and Shinichi were, but I can tell you that both of their expressions on their faces were stuck for hours looking like this: Oo, and the fact that they both suffered from insomnia for two and a half months after that…

Back at the zoo, Ueki and the others scanned the crowds again to look for the two lovers whom they had been spying on for three hours, but it seemed that they weren't there anymore.

"Oh no!" Ueki said. "Oh no! Oh no! We lost sight of them! How can we 'protect' Ai if we can't find her??!" He began pulling his hair in panic.

"There," Rinko calmly pointed at the zoo's café just beside the aviary. "But, I still don't get it why she wanted to go to three places in only seven hours?"

"She's easily bored and anyway, they only had one more place to go, right?"

"First zoo, then café, after that…" Shoko said, trying to retrace her memory, "…the park!"

"Oh yeah… Now I remember!" Hideyoshi said. "Why don't we have lunch now? I'm hungry…"

"OK, I'm hungry too…" Ueki replied, rubbing his stomach.

"Fine, we'll have lunch there," Rinko said. "Try to pick a table that's far away from them, but make sure that we can see them."

The five of them had lunch at the café while spying on the blue-haired girl and the black-haired but somewhat cool boy with no trouble at all, except that a five years old boy named Shin-chan mistaken Hideyoshi as an escaped chimpanzee disguising as an old lady and alerted the zoo officials.

Despite the commotion, Ai and Natsume never took their eyes off each other…

* * *

Wow, sounds like a filler episode doesn't it? XP

Note to Detective Conan fans:

**DON'T KILL ME!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Yay!

Tomorrow's my birthday! YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOO!!

I'm going to go to watch 'L Change the World'. (Kisses movie coupon) You rock, L! XD

* * *

Chapter 5

It was 4 pm in the park. Ai and Natsume had walked hand-in-hand together around the park, observing the beautiful greenery and enjoying each other's company while, unknown to them, five of Ai's friends had secretly been stalking them.

As the two of them walked, Natsume had noticed a pretty pink Cherry Blossom floating gently downwards from its tree. He let go of her hand and quickly caught the flower just before it reached the ground. With the flower sitting daintily on his outstretched palm, he walked back towards his girlfriend.

"A beautiful Cherry Blossom for the beautiful young lady," he said, as he slid the flower behind her left ear. She looked like a typical love-struck Shojo girl as she felt the Cherry Blossom there. Both of them didn't even notice a slight rustling in the bushes behind them.

In the bushes…

"GRR! Let me go! I want to rip him apart!" Ueki whispered angrily and aggressively, struggling and clawing in the air like a wild cat as the others tried to restrain him. Sano was giving him a headlock, Shoko was pulling her brother by his waist, Rinko was tugging at the green dress and Hideyoshi squeezed both of Ueki's legs together.

"Shh! Shut up! We don't want them to know we're here!" Sano whispered urgently back.

"Yeah, Ko! We have to keep quiet!" His sister whispered to him. "Look! They're walking away! Quick, follow them!"

All of them hurriedly crawled and crouch-walked to keep up with their 'target', stopping when they stopped and walking when they walked. This continued for another 15 minutes until, luckily for their tired legs, Ai and Natsume stopped to sit on the park bench.

As they watched, they noticed that Natsume was inching closer and closer to her. He then wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Ai turned to look at him. He lifted her face using his index finger and thumb. They were about to kiss when…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Ueki screamed, standing up quickly from behind the bush.

"KOSUKE UEKI!" The other four shouted desperately, shocked by the fact that he revealed their hiding place so suddenly and unexpectedly.

"Aha! I knew it!" Ai shouted triumphantly, pointing her finger at him like a detective pointing out the criminal. Natsume had pulled back his arms and then placed them on his legs, smiling calmly.

"You knew what?" Ueki asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"I knew that you have a crush on me…" She said, deducing the answer to his behaviour. "I had pretended to act like one of those I-am-in-love-with-a-cute-Bishonen-boy kind of girl from one of those crappy cliched Shojo animes that the girls from our school love so much to attract your attention.

"When I first talked to you about 'Natsume'," she made a hand signal, which indicated that Natsume was actually a fake, "your face and tone of voice revealed very clearly that you're uncomfortable. I also pretended to sound like I'm under some sort of trance and 'accidentally' revealed information about him along with the day, time and places of our 'date', so that I know if you will really spy on us like how you did just now." She pointed at the same bush Ueki was hiding in. "Sano, Rinko, Hideyoshi and Shoko, I know you're still down there…"

The four of them stood up, gaping in awe at her intelligence, observance and at how wonderfully well she had acted.

Before Ueki had the chance to open his mouth again, his sister spoke, "Wait, if Natsume was just an alias, who is he then? How do you know that we had stalked on you two even in our disguises?"

"Easy. Sano and Ueki had been too weird to be girls, especially when those two guys had tried to pick them up. You're a game otaku and obviously, you'll cosplay. Rinko probably dress up as people with a personality opposite of hers, which is usually a rowdy and unintelligent person like a break-dancer or a hip-hopper. I know that the 'grandmother' hanging around you guys is Hideyoshi, thanks to that tip-off by the little kid at the zoo.

"As for Natsume Atatakai…" She snapped her fingers. 'Natsume' removed his dark-haired wig and tea-brown contact lenses to reveal…

"ROBERT HYDEN?!" her friends shouted, startled by his sudden appearance.

"Yes, that's right, he's Robert. I, by coincidence, bumped into him around a week ago. He was asking about Ueki. One of the questions he asked is that whether Ueki has a crush on me. I've also had been wondering about this question for a long time and we decided to do this 'experiment'.

"Heheh, you all should've known a while ago that 'Natsume' is fake. You're all Japanese, aren't you? You should know that the 'natsu' in Natsume means summer while 'atatakai' means warm and almost everything about him are associated with summer!

"And by the way, Ueki, Shoko, Sano, Hideyoshi, nice outfit!" She grinned cheekily and gave a double thumbs up. The boys blushed furiously and looked away while the rookie nurse giggled.

She turned to Ueki. "Now, Ueki, what are you going to say?" The grin reappeared on her face.

"What am I suppose to say?" he asked his sister. His sister whispered the answer in his ear. As he listened, his face changed into different shades of red raging from light pink to tomato red. "Oh," he replied.

"Well…" Ai's hands were at her hips.

He sighed and walked over to her. He then held her right hand with both his hands and kneeled down in front of her.

"I love you. You're the only girl for me. You're good-looking, charming, smart and not as fat as my sister told me…" He kissed her hand and looked the other way, blushing.

She was a bit annoyed about him mentioning the size of her waistline but the kiss was more than enough to make up for that.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you! Except for me being fat bit," He looked down at the floor, "but, I'll accept it anyway. Yes, I'll be your girlfriend." He looked up with a large smile on his face and a glitter of happiness appeared in his eyes.

"Now, Ueki, please stand up." He stood up but was almost knocked over when Ai jumped and hugged him, forcing the air out of his lungs in a large bear hug. "I love you too…" She whispered in his ear as Ueki began wrapping his arms around her as well.

**SNAP! FLASH! **They heard a camera snapped and flashed its light on them at the corner of their eyes. They released each other and looked at the source of the sound and light.

It was Rinko. She was holding a digital camera in front of her face. She noticed that both of them were looking at her so, she quickly pocketed her camera and ran, dragging Sano by his wrist.

"AFTER THEM!" Ai shouted. The others ran after those two with Rinko laughing mischievously and saying something that sounded like 'blog' and 'eBay'.

**-Tamat-**

If you really must know, Ueki and Ai had been struggling hard to outbid the photo with another user in an eBay auction. They lost the bid when the other user had placed ¥1000 at the last second. Two weeks later, that user received the photo and pasted it in her diary. Rinko was ¥1000 richer and the user turned out to be… Shoko Ueki.

* * *

Finally, I've finished writing this story. I had enjoyed writing this as much as I love eating chocolates and durians. I hope you're satisfied with the ending and please send me nice reviews to make this birthday girl feel more special and important than she is now. :)

Ps. Tamat means finish/end in Bahasa Malaysia. (It's pronounced 'Tuh-MUTT)


End file.
